Restart, The father of Time
by Timefather64
Summary: The father of time is on the run from the space adn time chronolock monster known as the Time Eater. It will destroy anything in its path that tries to stall it from getting the father of time. Can he survive against him or fail? Read and find out.


(My Little Pony is owned by Lauren Faust and Hasbro, The OC Leoj is the self-insert of me. Now before you read, this is a HiE but, not a mane six greeting no, it's different. If you readers seen my reviews left on your stories (You know who you are) Then you will soon witness the Time Eater, the very nemesis that your father of time is trying to flee from. Now this story will ensure this being's defeat hopefully. Wish me luck my fellow readers seriously. This is going to be harder than I thought.)

Prologue

It was my sins, it was my virtues, it was my time to say hello to death.

'You think you're silent and unpredictable.

Sometimes you're a shadow with stick like features.

Selecting the lives one by one, just like a draft being play.

Whoever's name comes up will most likely…

Die.'

In alley fill with trash and spray painted walls, a teen looking close to his twenties was running in a state of panic. He wore a white cloak that had a clock gear symbol on the back. The teen had white short hair with two bangs that reach down to his shoulders. The teen also wore white shoes and a pendent necklace around his neck.

The teen stop running and began to leap from wall to wall in the alley until he got onto the roof. When he pulled himself up the teen began to continue on running and jumping from rooftop to rooftop. The teenager gold eyes glow through his white hair. He turns to look behind him and sees a massive form of dark smoke heading towards him.

"Shit!" The teenager cursed in anger as he picked up his pace.

He soon takes his last leap onto another rooftop, but the jump was too early and he misses his landing, nearly falling into the alley below. "Oh Samuel, come on, damn it!" The teenager yelled, grabbing onto the ledge of the rooftop.

The teen looks back and gasps when he sees the massive, dark and ominous shadow getting closer. The teenager tries to pull himself up, but his arms give way, causing him to let go and fall back towards the ground.

"Ahhh!" The teenager yelled as he fell towards the ground.

His back crashes into the concrete but, the force wasn't strong enough to fatally affect him. The teen groans and struggles to get up. "Damn four feet drop seriously got to fuck with me. I hate rooftops a lot." The teen grumbled as he stood. He ran out into the street and stops in the middle, looking left and right.

The road was empty with ash covered cars lay around in places that weren't meant for parking. The buildings were decayed and cover in dark goo like substances everywhere. The sky was gray and it was snowing but, it wasn't normal white snow, it was snowing gray. The teenager held out his hand letting the gray snow land on his palm.

"Ashes…damn it. I need to stop this thing." The teenager said. Then a sudden screeching roar startles the teen, causing him to turn around and see the dark smoke coming towards him, engulfing the streets with smoke. The dark smoke shoots out black goo at the teen; he moves from side to side dodging the black sticky substances preventing it from striking him. The teen gasps and turns around seeing the black goo began to bubble up forming into a humanoid like figure.

"Damn it." The teen muttered becoming aggravated.

Both his hands began to glow bright. The bright light soon vanishes and two swords appear in both hands grip tightly. The two swords were made out of a gold metal structure into a gear like design. These gears looked similar to the gears you find in clocks. The whole swords were designed perfectly out of these gears with a sharp piece of gold metal on the side held tightly.

The teen went into a fighting stance, looking at the humanoid figures form completely. They then ran towards him all at the same time. The teen smirks and swings both of his swords landing a horizontal slice on one attacker causing it to disperse into ash. The teen then swings his left sword, striking his attacker causing it also to disperse into ashes also. The teen smirks and ducks an attack from his attacker. The teen sweeps the attacker's leg causing it to fall back onto the ground.

"Stay dead!" The teen yelled stabbing both his swords into the unknown humanoid creature's chest. The creature then bursts into ashes. The teen then looks at the incoming black smoke; it was getting closer to him.

Gritting his teeth in annoyance the teen says, "Damn, Time phantoms, wasted my _entire time." The teen decided to run towards a nearby skyscraper and run up the walls. The black ooze that was attached the walls and windows of the buildings began to bubble up and form Time Phantoms. When the phantoms formed completely, they all began to run down towards the teen, giving off an animal like roar, somewhat similar to a lion roaring and a wolf howling._

_The teen began to slice each phantom that had gotten in his way in quick amount of speed and momentum not letting a single one touch on him. For each phantom he killed, their ashes left a trail on the path the teen was running on of the building. The teen was getting close to reaching the rooftop._

_"Zaka of time arts: Shockwave Chrono!" The teen yelled as both his swords gears began to rotate. Markings began to appear on the gears as the center of the handle of the swords glows bright. "Clear out my way bitches!" The teen yelled swinging both his swords horizontally creating a gold beam to spread apart eliminating every single Time Phantom that stood in his way. The teen finally reached the rooftop and collapses onto his knees, exhausted._

_He smirks in triumph and gets up but, the smirk vanishes and a shock expression forms on his face as he stares at the destroyed city covered in Time Phantom cocoons. The teen slowly walks to the edge of the roof and absorbs the scenery into his eyes._

_"Home…it's gone, my friends, my family, they're all gone because of that…'Thing'." The teen said, frowning. He felt the verge of tears flowing through his eyes just by looking at the dead city in front of him. Shaking his head in order to get his himself back together and not cry. The teen looks down seeing a clear street._

_"It's all clear down there." The teen said sighing in relief._

_The teen leaps off the rooftop, using his legs to touch the ground first. When he came down the teen crushes the cement after he leaped off a skyscraper. When the teen dusted off all the debris and ashes that had gotten on his cloak, he turns around ,looking at a pothole that led into the sewers. "Well I do have to hide." The teen said._

_Walking towards the pothole, the teen leaned down and pulls the lid open. Looking left and right checking for any Phantom or the massive smoke itself. The coast was clear so the teen climbs down the ladder and slides the seals the lid back into place. After that the teen begins to climb down the ladder._

_The teen was in the sewers now, traveling through the murky waters that reached up towards to his waist. The teen continues down the sewers, soon stopping at a split pathway. "Left or right which path should I take?" The teen asked himself, wondering which path to take first. Shrugging his shoulders the teen goes left._

_While traveling down the murky waters of the sewer, the teen sighs and looks behind checking if anything was following him. There wasn't anything behind which was a good thing at least. "Damn, I'm feeling paranoid." The teen said making his swords disappear into bracelets attach to his wrists. "Ahh, oh crap!" The teen gasped as he coughed out blood falling to the side of the wall. "Shouldn't have used too much of my power damn." The teen said looking at the blood that he had coughed onto his hands._

_Suddenly, the teen jumped in fright after he heard metal being screeched, echoing through the sewers. The teen turns around, looking down the dark path in which he came from. The teen began to run further down the pathway as he still heard metal screeching from the path he had come from. "Shit, shit, shit, shit." The teen repeated franticly as his heart began to beat rapidly. Fear was taking over him, driving his mind to a brink of survival._

_The teen went further and further down the sewers, but soon came to a dead end. He began to panic and say, "What no, this can't be right can it, no, damn it fuck!" The teen punched the stone wall furious._

_"Come on, it's near!" The teen panicked as he began to punch the wall multiple times but, stopped after he saw the corners of the stones edges began to seep out red liquid substances. "What the fuck?" The teen asked out loud as he back away looking at the wall. "Is that…blood?" He wondered. The screeching metal was stopped as a buzzing noise was beginning to be heard._

_"The noise…it stopped?" The teen said looking behind him, wondering if the noise actually stopped._

_"THUMP!" The wall seeping red liquid was hit by something causing the teen to become startled as he stared at the wall._

_Slowly walking towards the wall, the teen wipes some of the red liquid of the wall with his finger and tastes it. "Blood…" The teen said becoming shocked._

_Looking at the wall slowly, the teen eyes widen as they were covered in fear. The teen began to hear whispers coming from behind the wall. "Is…is there anyone behind that wall?" The teen wondered. The teen slowly placed his left ear to the side of the wall to listen to what was on the other side. The sound of the screeching metal came back, but this time it was on the other side._

_"What the fu-"The teen was interrupted after a massive claw busted through the wall inches from his face._

_The teen suddenly wakes up finding himself in a helicopter sitting in a chair._

_"You okay?" The teen turned to his left seeing a guy in black tactical armor suit, with a black dragon patch on the side of his shoulder. The man had blonde hair that was tied into a pony tail, blue eyes and had dog tags around his neck. The man was in his thirties. Parker also had a Springfield bolt action sniper rifle holstered on his back._

_"Yeah, I'm okay Parker." The teen said rubbing his forehead as he looks up at the ceiling._

_"What's the matter Leoj?" A woman asked who sat ahead of Leoj._

_"I'm fine, Vivi, just a nightmare that's all." Leoj said beginning to look down at his knees._

_Vivi had black hair that reached towards her shoulders; she had brown eyes and wore a similar suit to Parker. She was also Asian in her twenties and had a sword holster on her back with a gun belt that holstered a handgun._

_"You sure it was just nightmares, you seem pretty freaked out as it is?" Vivi asked looking at Leoj, worried._

_"Yeah it was just a nightmare that's all." Leoj answered. Leoj looks left and sees a women/man with a gas mask in a similar suit, like Parker and Vivi typing something on his wrist. This man had a Spas-15 attach to his back and a C765 semi-automatic pistol holstered in his gun belt._

_"Oi, Brandon." Leoj called._

_Brandon looks at Leoj and responds in a British accent, "Yeah, Leoj?"_

_"When are we there?" Leoj asked._

_Brandon glances at a device attach to his wrist then looks at Leoj and says, "In a few minutes."_

_Leoj nods and gets up, walking towards the cockpit. When Leoj got to the cockpit he sees the two pilots and then looks ahead seeing an island ahead. "Ivan, Chekov what's the sit rap?" Leoj asked._

_Ivan was a young looking pilot similar to Leoj's age appearance. He had black hair that was shaggy; he had green eyes and also had a tear drop tattoo on the bottom corner of his left eye. Next to Ivan was Chekov who was bald and had one blue eye on his left and one green on his right. Both of them wore the same black tactical armor suit._

_"Umm, we are almost there captain Leoj." Ivan said in a timid tone._

_"Our landing point is where our objective is located at, an easy way to get in and get out. Don't you think captain?" Chekov said in a Russian accent._

_"Well then land away." Leoj said smirking._

_He walks back to his seat and sits down. Looking out the window, Leoj saw the blue ocean sea that lay beneath the helicopter him and his team were in. Giving another smirk, Leoj then says, "Welcome to the Bermuda Triangle, Black Dragon."_

_Soon after a few minutes that passed by; the helicopter landed on a beach facing a ruined temple. The Black Dragon unit gotten out the helicopter and stood in front of the helicopter; facing the ruined temple._

_"Alright, lock and load. We're going hunting." Leoj said, looking at his teammates._

_Brandon takes out his Spas-15, Vivi takes out her pistol but, it was a metal plated pistol with an unusual muzzle. The brand on the pistol's handle read, 'Vultra M1911A1, J.D. modified semi-automatic pistol.' Parker takes out his rifle; Chekov takes out an Ak-47 from under his seat in the helicopter and looks at Ivan._

_"Ivan, did you forgot your gun again?" Chekov asked._

_Ivan looks down shame and says, "Y-yeah, I realized that happened when we were already gone. Sorry Chekov."_

_"Na, it's alright my friend. You can have my Makarov." Chekov said cheerfully as he took out a small, black steel, brown handled pistol and tosses it to Ivan, who caught it._

_Leoj smirks and takes out from within his robe a similar pistol to the one Vivi had and said, "Move it."_

**(Thank you DWay for editing this, that means a lot. I hope you readers enjoy. If you haven't and say this is stupid and pointless to begin with. Then how about you don't read and miss out all of the fun that I'm about to give in this story.)**


End file.
